1. Field of the Invention
Conventionally, there is known a facsimile in which various kinds of management reports on its operation conditions are output, for example, when an operator tried to transmit documents but could not, then there is output a management report with a message printed therein to the effect that the documents have not been transmitted. The present invention relates to a device for and a method of outputting various management reports of the above-mentioned type in a facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 7, there is shown a block diagram of a conventional facsimile including a page memory. In FIG. 7, reference character 1 designates an image reading unit, 2 an image recording unit, 5 a compression/expansion unit, 6 a code storage unit, 7 an operation panel, 8 a CPU (Central Processing Unit), 9 a ROM (Read Only Memory), 10 a RAM (Random Access Memory), 11 a modem, 12 a line control unit, 13 a communication line, 14 a bus, 15 a page memory control unit, 16 a page memory, 17 a font ROM, 18 an image data output control circuit, and 19 an image data input control circuit.
The image data input control circuit 19 controls the input of the image data of the image reading unit 1 when it is written from the image reading unit 1 into the page memory 16, while the image data output control circuit 18 controls the read-out of the image data of the page memory 16 when it is transmitted from the page memory 16 to the image recording unit 2. The page memory control unit 15 controls the page memory 16 into which address of the page memory 16 the image data is to be written or from which address thereof the image data is to be read out.
The image of a manuscript is read by the image reading unit 1 to generate image data which is then stored once in the page memory 16. Next, the image data is taken out of the page memory 16, encoded by the compression/expansion unit 5, and thus converted to code data. The encoded code data is stored in the code storage unit 6. The code storage unit 6 is composed of, for example, a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory).
When the code data stored in the code storage unit 6 is transmitted to other facsimile, the code data is transmitted along a path including the code storage unit 6.fwdarw.modem 11.fwdarw.line control unit 12.fwdarw.communication line 13, and is then stored in a code storage unit provided in the other facsimile.
A printing operation in the image recording unit 2 is executed, for example, when the code data is transmitted thereto from the other facsimile. The code data in the code storage unit 6 is transmitted to the compression/expansion unit 5, in which the code data is decoded and converted into image data. The image data, after it is stored in the page memory 16 once, is transmitted to and printed by the image recording unit 2.
The operation panel 7 is a panel by means of which an operator gives various operation instructions. In the ROM 9, a program of an operation to be executed by the CPU 8 is stored. The RAM 10 provides an operation area necessary when the CPU 8 executes its operation.
By the way, in the conventional facsimile, there are output various kinds of management reports to report the operation conditions of the facsimile itself and, the outputting of the management reports has been executed in the following manner.
Referring now to FIG. 3, there is shown a view of an output process of a management report to be output in the conventional facsimile. In this figure, reference characters correspond to those shown in FIG. 7, respectively. The content of the management report is created in the CPU 8, while it is developed in a font code to the RAM 10. The content of the management report written in the font code, by calling from the font ROM 17 a font image which corresponds to the font code, is developed in the from of the image data onto the page memory 16. The developed image data is printed by the image recording unit 2 and is then output as a management report.
In addition, as an example of conventional references relating to a facsimile, there is known a reference which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 62-126430.
According to the above-mentioned conventional facsimile, due to provision of the page memory 16, the image data of the whole page constructing the management report can be all developed at a time and, when printing in the image recording unit 2, the image data can be printed continuously without being stopped in the middle of the page. However, the page memory requires a large number of memory elements and is expensive and, therefore, there has been a demand for reduced costs of the facsimile.